


Suits

by prettyoddawkening



Category: Newsies
Genre: Dates, Dressings rooms, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddawkening/pseuds/prettyoddawkening
Summary: Race is trying on a suit for Jack and David’s wedding.It’s super short bc it was just an idea but I’ve been debating writing like an actual story about it





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Mush is this the color that Jack wan...." Race trailed off as he walked out of the dressing room and saw Spot instead of Mush standing there.  
Both boys froze taking each other in.  
"Oh uh sorry Spot I thought Mush was out here." Race said after a minute.  
"It's fine. Uh nice suit it uh suits you." Spot said wincing at his choice of words.  
Race just laughed. "You think? It's a bit too much for me but if jack wants it at his wedding who am I to say no eh."  
Spot cleared his throat. "Yeah man. Hey uh if you're not doing anything after this you wanna go grab some pizza or somein'?"  
Race grins. "Yeah sounds good."


	2. Jack Invites Himself Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Race banter after the date with Spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m gonna try and make a story around this and maybe the next chapter will be about the next date Spot and Race go on and then maybe another chapter about Jack and David or some other newsies. I write all these on notes in my phone so sorry about spacing and grammar!

Race opened the door to his apartment that night to find Jack sitting on his couch watching The X-Flies. 

“I know I gave you a key for emergencies so what’s the disaster tonight?” Race asked throwing his keys on the table by the door before joining Jack on the couch. 

“Well you never said anything about the fitting today and you have Hulu.” Jack replied pausing the show and turning to look at Race. 

After shaking his head Race just shrugged and said “I had a date Cowboy. I can’t spend all my time with you and your fiancé now can I?”

Jack laughed “Funny, I don’t remember you mentioning someone before.”

“Well there wasn’t an opportunity until today to make a move and I can thank you and David for that. Whose idea was it to have Spot at a fitting around the same time as me?” Race asked raising his eyebrows.

“David’s, he planned out everything time wise and dinner wise and I got to pick colors and cake.” Jack replied flipping the remote in his hand. “So you finally got a date with our Brooklyn boy huh? How was it?”

Race went and got some water from the fridge before responding.

“Well we went and got pizza from a stand and Spot was a bit awkward at first. It took forever to get him to hold my hand but it ended nice with ice cream and another date planned for tomorrow.”

Jack smiled. “Sounds nice much better than the stuttering mess I was taking David on our first date. He was nervous to hold my hand until the second date. So I take you and Spot won’t be taking a plus one to the wedding?” 

Race just shrugged. “Looks that way.”

“David’s gonna be so excited to hear that and I bet it was his plan all along putting you guys fitting together.” Jack laughed thinking about his fiancé some to be husband and smiling.

“Well now that we’re all caught up Kelly are you gonna get outta my house or what?” Race asked raising an eyebrow.

“Hey I didn’t even get that many details from the date! And you wouldn’t kick me out without letting me finish the episode now would you?” Jack asked holding his hands up.

Race just shook his head told him to press play.


End file.
